


Shrek x megamind uwu

by Lovingfatherfigure



Category: Megamind (2010), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingfatherfigure/pseuds/Lovingfatherfigure
Summary: Shrek and mega mind fall in love and do the sex and donkey loves penis
Relationships: Megamind (Megamind)/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Owo

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally worth it and please comment uwu I am a sinner

It was a dark sunny day in the middle of the woods in Antarctica. Shrek is tired and exhausted from trying to suck his own dick all day. Megamind and donkey walk into the house with a cheery smile and full of laughter, but then spot shrek on the couch looking like a Lil piss baby.  
“Shrek baby what’s wrong? You’ve barley commuted any tax fraud today.” Said donkey his handsome and sexy buff donkey boyfriend.  
“I-it’s nothing really, it’s just um um” shrek stutters on his words while trying to tell his to hit sexy beefy boyfriends the problem.  
“Come on babe you can tell us anything” megamind said with a smile.  
“W-well baka I was trying to suck my long massive Juicy thick 10/10 god fearing huge massive big old thick fat magnum dong” shrek stated with a frown because he couldn’t suck-eed.  
“Oh well shrek why didn’t you just say so we could give you the best finger licking juicy Gluck Gluck 1000 with a purple nurple and piss if you just asked” donkey said with a wide devilish grin across his face.

To be continued if you guys actually in joined this 😐✌️


	2. The evil counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the 3 blind mice. Shrek gets stuck but thankfully megamind was there to help wink wink. But there was a big twist

Shrek finally decided to clean his comfy home. After awhile gunk started to build on the walls of all of their threesomes they had recently. Shrek went to grab a bottle of bleach to chug as a tasty and health snack but his BIG JUICY THICC ass cheeks got stuck under the counter.   
“HELP HELP IM TOO THICC TO CLEAN!” Shrek yelled hoping one of his boyfriends would hear him yelling.  
Megamind ran into the kitchen where he heard the yells of his beautiful boyfriend. He looks around and spots the biggest thickest ass cheeks he had ever fucking seen and we’re talking like to planets together to make one fine sexy ass. Megamind walks over like he owns that place, and puts a hand on shreks thick cheek. He start to foundle and play with them when he starts to hear a sound coming from underneath.   
“What is it baby? You enjoying this” megamind said   
Megamind feels shrek push against him hinting for him to take it a step further. Megamind takes out his huge massive Shlong like 5ft long, this hoe is sticking out everywhere so people thinks he has a tail. With dick in hand and the other about to expose shreks fine ass, he hears a small noise.  
“We have been trying to contact you about your extended car warranty.”   
But this time it didn’t sound like shrek no it sounded like a monster from hell. The now strange creature starts to melt onto the floor, only to reshape again but as thanos!   
“W-what.. uh uh who are you?!” Megamind yells  
“Megamind you are NOT the father” thanos says before snapping his fingers and disappears.  
At that moment shrek walks in to his boyfriend with his dick in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! Leave any suggestions below xoxo satan


	3. Silly bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a illegal silly band trading ring that shrek is the leader of, and there happens to be a new recruits aka donkey 😩😩

Shrek and the goons are sitting at a round poker table, and lights are dimly lit with a singular light above them. The lights makes little buzzing noises that keeps it from being completely quiet. The mob boss aka shrek is going through their silly band collection they have gathered over the months. The almost silence by the body guard announcing that someone is at the door.   
“Who is it?” Shrek asks in a deep tone.  
“It seems to be a donkey sir.”   
“Hmm let me see” Shrek walks over and looks through the peep hole to see the hottest god damn donkey he has ever seen. It has huge mommy milkers like bigger than a person can handle. Donkey also has the thickest dump truck Shrek has seen right after his dear mother.  
“Let her in, me and the boys are gonna rough her up a bit and send her where she came from” Shrek whispered to the body guard. The door slowly creaks open to show donkey in her true beauty.   
“Hello hotty” donkey says with a wink.  
“My god your stunning, please come in.” Shrek signals for donkey to enter.  
“We will be back gentlemen.” Shrek says while putting his arm around donkey. They go to a more private place *wink wink* once both of them entered the room donkey locks the door. Shrek is about to go into a kiss but instead is met with a barrel of a gun shaped like a pp!   
“Suck or die piss baby.” Donkey says as he takes out his fake boobs.  
“HUH it was you and not a hot babe?!” Shrek yells  
“Yea big boy now suck my loaded gun.” Donkey replied   
Shrek takes the tip of the gun into his mouth and starts to suck only to open his eyes to be him sucking donkeys fattt cock. Shrek pulls of his dick.  
“ bro what the fuck that’s gay!” Shrek yells  
“I know bro” donkey says with a wink   
“B-bro?”   
Shrek and donkey start making out with passion in their eyes.  
Shrek pushes donkey down to only straddle him. Shrek starts to position himself above of donkeys cock only for him to wake up with a big fat boner.  
Shrek turns to cry into his onion shaped pillow.  
“God I wish that was real”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U LOVE THIS!!


End file.
